Mass Effect 1
{ name: "Mass Effect 1", categories: [ { name: "Missions", note: "To mark Asari Writings as completed, set 'Asari Writings Writings found' to 10 or above (16 is the normal maximum).\n\nTo mark Scan the Keepers as completed, set 'Scan the Keepers Keepers scanned' to 21.\n\nIf you want Kirrahe to be alive, check 'Assisting Kirrahe's Team Geth flyers reported' and 'Assisting Kirrahe's Team Geth flyers disabled'.", multiline_bools: false, bools: [ {id: 12587, name: "Geth Interest Release Rachni Queen"}, {id: 12588, name: "Geth Interest Kill Rachni Queen"}, {id: 13151, name: "Geth Interest Released Rachni Queen"}, {id: 15374, name: "Peak 15 Give evidence to Lorik Quin"}, {id: 12713, name: "Peak 15 Betrayed Gianna Parasini"}, {id: 12690, name: "Peak 15 Gave evidence to Gianna Parasini"}, {id: 12687, name: "Peak 15 Gave evidence to Lorik Qui'in"}, {id: 13150, name: "Peak 15 Betray Gianna Parasini"}, {id: 13149, name: "Peak 15 Give evidence to Gianna Parasini"}, {id: 13860, name: "Han Olar Talked to him"}, {id: 15384, name: "Han Olar Met him"}, {id: 11531, name: "and the Geth Gave Tali data from UNC: Geth Incursions "}, {id: 13872, name: "Doctor Michel Persuaded blackmailer"}, {id: 13873, name: "Doctor Michel Killed blackmailer"}, {id: 16922, name: "Scan the Keepers Accepted quest outcome"}, {id: 13880, name: "Scan the Keepers Killed him outcome"}, {id: 13881, name: "Scan the Keepers Scared him off outcome"}, {id: 15386, name: "Scan the Keepers Accepted quest choice"}, {id: 15388, name: "Scan the Keepers Killed him choice"}, {id: 15389, name: "Scan the Keepers Scared him off choice"}, {id: 14847, name: "Earthborn - Old Friends Met Finch"}, {id: 14855, name: "Earthborn - Old Friends Killed Finch"}, {id: 15353, name: "Earthborn - Old Friends Met Finch"}, {id: 15355, name: "Earthborn - Old Friends Killed Finch"}, {id: 15352, name: "Spacer - Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things Spoke to Mom"}, {id: 14926, name: "Spacer - Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things Spoke to Mom1"}, {id: 15348, name: "Colonist - I Remember Me Talked Talitha down"}, {id: 15349, name: "Colonist - I Remember Me Bait and switch"}, {id: 14861, name: "Colonist - I Remember Me Talked Talitha down"}, {id: 14862, name: "Colonist - I Remember Me Bait and switch"}, {id: 15853, name: "Asari Consort Completed quest"}, {id: 14032, name: "Asari Consort Received Trinket"}, {id: 17015, name: "Asari Consort Used Trinket on Eletania"}, {id: 12152, name: "Asari Consort Received Trinket or used it"}, {id: 17270, name: "Fist Alive"}, {id: 13733, name: "Fist Released"}, {id: 13979, name: "Harkin Talked to him"}, {id: 15210, name: "Harkin Met him"}, {id: 15372, name: "Citadel RP105a_Expose_Quest_Completed_Gave_Info"}, {id: 14948, name: "Citadel RP105a_Expose_Quest_Completed_Gave_Info"}, {id: 15369, name: "Homecoming Returned Nirali Bhatia's body choice"}, {id: 14820, name: "Homecoming Returned Nirali Bhatia's body outcome"}, {id: 14731, name: "The Fan Met him"}, {id: 14913, name: "The Fan Intimidated him"}, {id: 14914, name: "The Fan Charmed him"}, {id: 14915, name: "The Fan Got him killed"}, {id: 13141, name: "The Fan (1) Had first conversation with Conrad"}, {id: 13142, name: "The Fan (2) Charmed Conrad (Paragon)"}, {id: 13144, name: "The Fan (4) Go away (got him killed?)"}, {id: 13143, name: "The Fan (3) Intimidated Conrad (Renegade)"}, {id: 13145, name: "The Fan (5) No conversation with Conrad"}, {id: 14766, name: "The Fourth Estate Refused interview"}, {id: 14767, name: "The Fourth Estate Excused yourself"}, {id: 14768, name: "The Fourth Estate Punched her"}, {id: 13716, name: "The Fourth Estate Renegade outcome"}, {id: 13750, name: "The Fourth Estate Paragon outcome"}, {id: 13899, name: "Rita's Sister Completed assignment"}, {id: 15376, name: "Asari Consort Quest completed"}, {id: 15382, name: "Doctor Michel Black mailer persuaded"}, {id: 15383, name: "Doctor Michel Black mailer killed"}, {id: 15363, name: "Feros Good+ choice"}, {id: 15364, name: "Feros Good choice"}, {id: 15366, name: "Feros Fail choice"}, {id: 15367, name: "Feros Renegade choice"}, {id: 16252, name: "Feros Good+ outcome"}, {id: 16253, name: "Feros Good outcome"}, {id: 16380, name: "Feros Fail outcome"}, {id: 16254, name: "Feros Renegade outcome"}, {id: 12883, name: "Data Recovery Retrieved data"}, {id: 13046, name: "The Thorian Zhu's Hope saved"}, {id: 13197, name: "The Thorian Shiala alive"}, {id: 13198, name: "The Thorian Shiala killed"}, {id: 14133, name: "The Thorian Shiala released"}, {id: 12514, name: "The Thorian Too many colonists killed"}, {id: 12490, name: "Ethan Jeong Intimidated"}, {id: 12491, name: "Ethan Jeong Convinced"}, {id: 14596, name: "Geth Incursions Found data for Tali"}, {id: 14883, name: "Hostage Chairman Burns died"}, {id: 14885, name: "Hostage Killed biotics"}, {id: 14886, name: "Hostage Biotics surrendered"}, {id: 13731, name: "Hostile Takeover Accepted money"}, {id: 13732, name: "Hostile Takeover Persuaded criminal"}, {id: 15038, name: "Dead Scientists Convinced Corporal Toombs"}, {id: 15039, name: "Dead Scientists Killed scientist"}, {id: 15358, name: "Dead Scientists Convinced Toombs"}, {id: 15359, name: "Dead Scientists Killed scientists"}, {id: 16848, name: "Asari Diplomacy Killed Dahlia"}, {id: 14621, name: "Asari Diplomacy Met Nassana"}, {id: 11259, name: "Asari Diplomacy Killed Dahlia"}, {id: 11260, name: "Asari Diplomacy Player knows about plot"}, {id: 15014, name: "Hostile Takeover Accepted money"}, {id: 15015, name: "Hostile Takeover Persuaded criminal to disband gang"}, {id: 12366, name: "Hades' Dogs Found Cerberus files"}, {id: 14608, name: "Hades' Dogs Found files"}, {id: 15885, name: "Cerberus Obtained quest"}, {id: 12365, name: "Cerberus Heard of Cerberus"}, {id: 14682, name: "Rogue VI Completed assignment"}, {id: 15377, name: "Major Kyle Fought Kyle"}, {id: 15379, name: "Major Kyle Fought Cultists"}, {id: 15380, name: "Major Kyle Kyle surrendered"}, {id: 14459, name: "Assisting Kirrahe's Team Geth Flyers reported"}, {id: 14464, name: "Assisting Kirrahe's Team Geth Flyers disabled"}, {id: 12278, name: "Assisting Kirrahe's Team Psyrana dead (maybe Kirrahe?)"}, {id: 13390, name: "Assisting Kirrahe's Team Geth Flyers disabled & reported"}, {id: 11540, name: "Assault Rescue Kaidan"}, {id: 11541, name: "Assault Rescue Ashley"}, {id: 13828, name: "Assault Rescued Kaidan"}, {id: 13827, name: "Assault Rescued Ashley"}, {id: 16058, name: "Assault Killed Rana Thanoptis"}, {id: 15543, name: "Wrex and the Genophage Wrex killed by Ashley, without permission"}, {id: 13028, name: "Wrex and the Genophage Wrex killed by Ashley"}, {id: 13029, name: "Wrex and the Genophage Wrex killed by Shepard"}, {id: 11862, name: "Wrex and the Genophage Wrex killed by Ashley"}, {id: 13752, name: "Wrex and the Genophage Wrex killed by Ashley or player"}, {id: 13001, name: "Against Time: Final Battle Saved the Council"}, {id: 13002, name: "Against Time: Final Battle Abandoned the Council"}, {id: 11556, name: "Against Time: Final Battle Choose Anderson"}, {id: 11554, name: "Against Time: Final Battle Save the Council"}, {id: 11553, name: "Against Time: Final Battle Abandon the Council"}, {id: 11555, name: "Against Time: Final Battle Choose Udina"}, {id: 15434, name: "Against Time: Final Battle Chose Udina"}, {id: 15435, name: "Against Time: Final Battle Chose Anderson"}, {id: 13773, name: "Other Got Elkoss license"}, {id: 15336, name: "Family Armor Completed assignment"}, {id: 17164, name: "Other Purchased Elkoss Combine license"}, {id: 17291, name: "Bring Down the Sky Completed assignment"}, {id: 17317, name: "Bring Down the Sky Rescued Humans"}, {id: 15361, name: "Bring Down the Sky Rescue Humans"}, ], ints: [ {id: 10054, name: "Asari Writings Writings found", hint: "Valid values are 0-16", min: 0, max: 16}, {id: 10039, name: "Scan the Keepers Keepers scanned", hint: "Valid values are 0-21", min: 0, max: 21}, ], }, { name: "Crew", bools: [ {id: 13942, name: "Wrex Recruited 1"}, {id: 13939, name: "Kaiden Recruited"}, {id: 13940, name: "Ashley Recruited"}, {id: 13941, name: "Garrus Recruited 1"}, {id: 12400, name: "Garrus Recruited 2"}, {id: 12659, name: "Garrus Recruited 3"}, {id: 13753, name: "Wrex Recruited 2"}, {id: 13922, name: "Garrus Alignment Paragon (C-Sec)"}, {id: 13923, name: "Garrus Alignment Renegade (Spectre)"}, ], ints: [ {id: 10037, name: "Garrus Paragon progress", hint: "Valid values are 0-4", min: 0, max: 4}, {id: 10038, name: "Garrus Renegade progress", hint: "Valid values are 0-4", min: 0, max: 4}, ], }, { name: "Relationship", bools: [ {id: 13960, name: "Romanced Kaidan"}, {id: 14169, name: "Romanced Liara"}, {id: 14281, name: "Romanced Ashley"}, {id: 16528, name: "Romanced Somebody"}, {id: 11528, name: "Romancing Ashley"}, {id: 11529, name: "Romancing Kaidan"}, {id: 11530, name: "Romancing Liara"}, {id: 11926, name: "Romancing Somebody"}, ], ints: [ {id: 10015, name: "Kaidan progress", hint: "Valid values are 0-4", min: 0, max: 4}, {id: 10016, name: "Liara progress", hint: "Valid values are 0-4", min: 0, max: 4}, {id: 10017, name: "Ashley progress", hint: "Valid values are 0-4", min: 0, max: 4}, ], }, { name: "Character", bools: [ {id: 11535, name: "Origin Colonist"}, {id: 11534, name: "Origin Earthborn"}, {id: 11533, name: "Origin Spacer"}, {id: 11539, name: "Notoriety Ruthless"}, {id: 11537, name: "Notoriety Survivor"}, {id: 11538, name: "Notoriety War Hero"}, {id: 17156, name: "Achievement Rich"}, ], ints: [ {id: 10001, name: "Origin", hint: "Valid values are 0-3", min: 0, max: 3}, {id: 10002, name: "Notoriety", hint: "Valid values are 0-3", min: 0, max: 3}, {id: 10047, name: "Paragon points"}, {id: 10046, name: "Renegade points"}, ], }, ], }